Just for me
by Xannic
Summary: Axel hates Demyx, Demyx wants to confirm a suspicion, and Axel is going to get a job at Pizza Hut. Can he live with it? Rated M for all chapters. Discalimer is here: I own nothing! R&R Please!


-1_Getting out of bed, I looked at the clock beside his bedside. 11:00 pm. _

_"Oh, shit. They'll kill me if I'm not ready."_

_I quickly got in the shower and cleaned off. I got out and threw on some clean clothes. Running downstairs to the kitchen of my apartment, I grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in five seconds in order to keep myself hydrated. Waiting for my friends to arrive, I sat on the couch and turned on the television, looking back on the current situation._

_I had been invited to a party by my friends and decided to go. They friends never actually told me where we were going and I never bothered to ask them. _

_I heard the doorbell ring and went to greet my friends._

_"C'mon, Axel. We're going to be late. And you know it!" said Roxas._

_I went back inside, shut off the television, grabbed a jacket and left the apartment, locking the door behind me. I waited out the walk impatiently, trying to engage my buddies in small talk. Not getting many responses, I kept shut and waited until we stopped in front of a run down apartment building._

_"This better not be where I think it is, guys. If this is Demyx's place, I'm not attending," I pronounced with firm determination._

_"What? Why?" asked Roxas._

_"I hate him, that's why. I absolutely despise him. Remember the fourth grade? When he picked me up and dropped me in a mud puddle during recess? I can't seem to forget about it and I highly doubt that he has. Demyx can be like that sometimes," I replied._

_"Listen, Axel, we made a deal with someone in here that you would get in bed with them. We're being paid 30,000 munny if you do this. You get a third of that if you accept," said Zexion._

_"…who is this person that I get to fuck?" I asked._

_"You'll see inside," answered Roxas. "Let's go! They won't be happy if we're late!"_

_Upon stepping through the threshold into my pit of hell, I was surprised at how many people were there spending their night getting wasted. _

_"Well, well, well. Lookie here. What have we got now? Axel and his gang," said a mysterious, yet familiar voice from behind them._

_I tensed and mentally scolded myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. Turning around I came face to face with the last person that I wanted to see in my non-existent life. Who else could it be? None other than Demyx himself._

_I summoned my chakras and waited for the battle that usually ensues our meetings._

_"Oh, no need to pull those out, my friend. Remember that 'bet' that your _boyfriends_ set you up with? I'm to direct you to the room the person is in, which just so happens to be my bedroom. So, if you'll follow me," stated Demyx._

_I looked at my friends and noticed that they were telling me to follow him. I hesitated for a minute and reluctantly met with Demyx in the hallway._

_"This way, please. I can't wait to find out how good a fuck you are."_

_I stopped dead in my tracks._

_"What did you just say?" I asked him._

_He repeated what he said._

_"So, let me get this straight. I'm supposed to get 30,000 munny by letting _you _fuck me?"_

_"That's right. So let's go so we can get this over with. I'm not exactly happy about it, but I'm curious. What were you were doing hiding in the boys shower in high school last year?"_

_I didn't say a word. Knowing that if I was to spill the secret that I had been trying so hard to hide, I would be the laughingstock of the century._

_"Oh, now I know! I'm surprised it took me this long to figure it out. And at long last, I finally know what it is. You're gay, Axel. Admit it. You're as gay as I am."_

_I pondered what I just heard for a minute. Feeling confident enough about what to do, I chanced a question._

_"Y- you're gay? Since when?"_

_"Since I kept getting a hard-on whenever I tried to think of last year's incident. You remember? The principal had to fuck you to infinity and beyond in order to keep his mouth shut and not tell anything to your parents or the teachers. He would have humiliated you so bad that you would never have been able to live it down," Demyx silently laughed to himself. "Why on this God-given Earth would I even think of fucking you? Oh, I have my reasons. And you can figure them out tonight, or tomorrow. Either way, I win. So, let's get this over with, man."_

_Stopping at a door, he grabbed the handle and opened it. He then grabbed my hand and yanked me inside, throwing me on the bed, shutting the door behind him and locking it._

_Everything about the room was blue and water-related. Now I know why they call him the Melodious Nocturne._

_"Well, Axel. This certainly is exciting, isn't it? A chance for me to douse your flames and a chance for you to evaporate my water. Who will win?"_

_Crawling over me, I felt him touch places of my body that I didn't allow anyone to touch but my recent boyfriend. Yeah, Roxas was good, but not good enough._

_I felt his hands slide under my shirt and start to lightly rub my nipples. His mouth connected with mine and our tongues started to dance in a battle to gain dominance over the other. His hips began to grind into my own, our erections together. Demyx pinched my nipples and I let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure. Raising my hands under his shirt, I let them roam over his body as if they had minds of their own. They found and tweaked his nipples. He moaned softly. Traveling over his smooth stomach, they found and circled his navel and the tiny cave that dotted his almost flawless torso._

_"Axel, stop teasing me!"_

_"Sorry, Demyx. I'm used to doing it."_

_My hands traveled a little lower and found the button of his pants. My fingers quickly got the button and zipper undone, and Demyx soon found his pants on the floor at the foot of the bed. A moment later, I found the same thing happening to me._

_"This is too slow, Axel."_

_"So, speed it up, Demyx."_

_Both of our shirts found themselves in a heap on top of our pants ten seconds later. I felt Demyx's tongue glide over my nipples and I moaned softly. Grabbing the sides of his head, I forced him lower. He placed little kisses here and there, adding little licks when he felt like it. His tongue found my navel and I arched my back and forced my stomach into his face. He pushed me back onto the bed and continued to lick my navel._

_"D-Demyx, I-it's too much! Keep going."_

_He slid lower and licked the area where my skin met my boxers. Wrapping his fingers around the hem of them, he slid them to my ankles, and then from there to the floor. He licked the head of my member and proceeded to take me into his mouth. I moaned as he started to move his head over my member. Deciding to add some fun, I started to thrust into his mouth, matching his sucking. We continued like that for a few minutes and I felt a tingling in the pit of my gut. I knew what was coming and Demyx apparently did too as he felt my cock tense in his mouth. He sucked faster, and I started to scream with pleasure as I felt pure bliss, my orgasm climaxing in his mouth._

_"Mmmmmm, Axel, you taste good!"_

_He continued lower still and started to suck on my balls. He took one in his mouth at a time and moistened them before taking the second one and moistening it as well. He traveled lower and I tensed up as I felt his tongue slide over and in my entrance. I knew what was coming next._

_He pushed one finger in me and started to move it around. I squirmed as I felt pleasure take over my body for a fourth time tonight. A second finger went in and soon after, a third. He moved them around for a moment and pulled them out, putting them in front of my face. I took them in my mouth and started to suck on them as his face came into my view. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and put his lips to mine, our tongues once more dancing with each other._

_I felt the tip of his cock slide inside me and I moaned into his mouth. He continued further and stopped as he found himself fully inside me. He hesitated for a moment and started to slowly move in and out of me, getting faster as he continued to move. I started to move myself up and down on him, matching his thrusts. We continued this for ten more minutes and he started to grunt. I cupped the round globes of his ass cheeks, forcing him to go faster and deeper in me. He grunted as his cock swelled and not a moment later, I felt him spill, coating my insides with his sweet nectar. He brought his lips to mine again. And this time, it wasn't a duel between two tongues, but rather a passionate kiss between two lovers._

_"Well, Axel? Is it permanent? Are we dating yet?"_

_My breath caught in my throat. It suddenly dawned on me about what we had just done. I pushed Demyx off me and jumped to the floor pulling my clothes on me as fast as possible. I left his room into the main room, giving the full party of the tent that stuck out of the front of my pants._

_"Axel? Where are you going? Where's our munny?" asked Roxas._

_Storming out of the apartment, I felt something wet hit me at high velocity and splash all over me. Caught unawares, I tripped over a stone and sprawled out on the ground. I faintly heard Roxas' voice calling out to me as everything around me went black as midnight in the winter._

_-----------------_

"Axel! Wake up! You're late for your interview!"

I got out of bed and looked at the clock, seeing 9:30 in the morning. Reaching down to scratch myself, I felt something that I didn't want to, after last night. Looking down, my suspicion came true, I was naked. Somehow, my clothes had come off at night.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked Roxas.

"They're in the dryer. You were soaking wet after Demyx shot you with his sitar. By the way, how'd it go? Do you have our munny? We could use it now."

"No, I don't. Not after I stormed out of the party last night. Well, go get it. After your interview. You're late! The manager won't be happy about that!"

I opened a portal behind me, said goodbye to Roxas, and walked through the portal. Two seconds later, I stepped out of the portal and marveled at the sight of my next job, Pizza Hut. Pizza was always my favorite food. Especially the fiery kind. Opening the door, I suddenly realized how the atmosphere in the restaurant gave me the feeling of deja vu.

"You're late, Axel. I'm not happy. It's not nice to keep the manager waiting."

My immediate thought was '_shit'_.

"By the way, Axel, you forgot to pick up your munny last night."

A/N: Sorry about any grammar problems, I was in a hurry to post this and see what my readers thought. R&R PLEASE! I need to know what you think and whether or not I'm going to continue this story. Well… I will anyway, but still!

Axel: Can I fuck him in the next chapter?

Demyx: Hell no! You tasted gross. I'd hate to see what my insides think.

Axel: You liar! You loved my taste!

On to the next chapter…………………


End file.
